The present invention relates to a damper disc, which can be used as a clutch disc for automobiles, agricultural machines, industrial machines and others and can also be used as a damper employed in marine driving mechanisms, and more particularly, relates to a structure for radially positioning a friction member such as a friction washer in the disc.
Generally, a known damper disc comprises a output hub having a radial flange, a pair of side plates disposed at opposite sides of the flange and torsion or damper springs which are disposed in openings formed in the flange and side plates and extend in tangential direction of the disc to connect the side plates to the flange.
Some of the known damper discs include annular friction washers, which are interposed between the flanges and the side plates to absorb the torque vibration by friction caused on the friction washers. Usually, a space or play is formed radially inside the friction washer to set the friction washer rotatable around the hub.
However, in the known structure, the friction washer may radially move or deviate, and thus, the washer irregularly contacts the hub, which causes unstable friction, and thus, unstable hysteresis torque.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved structure, overcoming the above-noted problems.